Stubborn Love
by AngelOli16
Summary: Otis and Abby's hands get stuck together! Watch how they get themselves out of this mess! ;D Rated T just in case.
1. Magic Powder

**Hi guys, it's AngelOli16. StrawberryMagic could no longer continue this story, so she gave it to me to take over and continue it. She didn't want it to end. =) So I'll be writing from Chapter 3 to the end. It'll be a challenge with school and Return of the Unexpected going on (plus the fact that Otis and Abby are already a couple in that), but I'll try my hardest whenever I have time. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"Otis! Are you done teaching Pig how to run for 30 seconds straight?" Pip called.

"Nope! How are you doing with trying to learn how to beat up a horse?" Otis called back.

"Um…not so good…" Pip responded with a punching sound.

"Alright, what are you morons doin' now?" Bessie asked in her sassy voice.

"Um…we don't know…" Otis responded.

"Well, quit! I'm trying to teach kids how to read!" Bessie yelled.

"Since when do we listen to you?" Otis said.

"Since I beat you up!" Bessie yelled.

"Okay…um, never mind. Painful memories…Pip, let's go!" Otis called, dragging Pip out of there.

"God, that was way too close…" Otis said in between breaths.

"Hey…look! What's that?" Pip asked. Otis looked over to what Pip was pointing at. It was a bottle filled with a pinkish powder.

"I don't know, what do you think?" Pip asked.

"Maybe it's candy!" Otis said brightening.

"Yeah! Let's see if it turns into candy when we stir it in water!" Pip said.

"Agreed!" Otis said pointing forward.

"Why are you pointing? There's nothing there!" Pip said.

"Whatever. To the water we shall go!" Otis said leading them there.

"Hey, Otis! Watcha doin'?" Abby asked in her southern accent.

"Oh, just making some candy!" Otis causally said.

"Oh, that's candy? Let me see!" Abby said reaching for the bottle.

"Wait, no! You might--" Otis started. (He accidentally tossed it)He watched the bottle flow up in the air.

"OMG! Someone catch that bottle!" Otis yelled.

"You know Otis, I really don't think you're the OMG type, you ever think--" Abby rambled on.

"Never mind that! Just…someone get the bottle!"

Otis, Abby, and Pip stood there, watching the bottle fly up in slow motion, the cap falling off, making the powder spill on them. Also, everyone tripped, except for Pip.

"Oh, that's just great. Candy. Is. Ruined.

"Um…Abby?" Otis asked.

"What?" Abby asked.

"Your…you're hand is…" Otis trailed off. *I know they have hooves, I wanna say hands! It's better!*

"Spit it out…"

"You. Are holding hands with me!" Otis said.

"No I am not! You are! Why wouldn't you, you do secretly like me!" Abby said in a mocking tone.

"Shut up, Abby, you're being annoying!" Otis said through clenched teeth.

"Then why are you looking away?" Abby asked.

"Whatever Abby, just let me go. Mind your own business."

Abby tried to get her hand off, but she couldn't.

"Otis, I think we're stuck!" Abby fretted.

"NO!" Otis said. He pulled his hand hard, but no matter how hard he tried, it wouldn't come off.

"Okay, what do we do now?!" Abby asked.

* * *

This is a cliffy! Also, I don't make long chapters, as you noticed but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. I would appreciate it!


	2. An Unexpected Quest

Here is the new chapter of Stubborn Love, which quite a few of you have been asking! I apologize I am so late.

Note- OC'S are involved.

* * *

"Okay, that is the most original phrase I've ever heard," Otis said, breaking the tension.

"What? You mean 'What do we do now?!' Yeah, I agree. I have a better one, Abby said, steadying herself after letting out the highest scream she could make.

"Abby, you're not really helping!" Otis yelled.

"Then what do you suppose we do?" Abby said, dropping the spotlight on him.

"Uh…I have a great idea!" Otis said. He took Abby out into the fields, where most of the farmers trees go.

In the faintest distance, she could see that they were going out into a stall.

"Why are we here?" Abby questioned.

"Because, this is where we found the powder stuff. Let's see if someone's here now!"

As a matter of fact, there was someone there. An aged female cow could be seen, knitting a scarf.

"Um…excuse me, mam'?" Otis said.

"Why, yes?" she said, her voice very gentle.

"We were wondering, there was this pinkish powder--" Otis started.

"YOU TOOK MY POWDER, DIDN'T YOU?!" she screamed.

"A-Abby did it!" Otis said pointing accusingly at her.

"No I didn't!" she protested.

"Oh, children, this is no time to argue. It's time to think. This has happened at least, oh, I don't know, 5 million times in my lifetime before.

"That must be one old lady," Otis murmured to Abby.

"I heard that!" the lady said tauntingly. "Anyways, as I was saying. The ones that get stuck together were meant to each other, they must go on an everlasting journey and defeat the Dark Evil Villain and get unstuck and blah blah blah, you get it. Now, leave child," she said waving her hand.

* * *

Sorry I had to cut if off so early. But I have my reasons. So you'll see why. Enjoy this short chapter! Until then, bye!


	3. The Journey Begins

"But wait!" Abby insisted. "What journey? Where do we go? How do we find this evil villain?"

"You know, you ask a lot of questions, deary," the old cow remarked.

"You really do," Otis added.

"Oh pipe down!" Abby snapped.

The old female cow gazed at the two scornfully. "If I tell you, will you leave me alone?"

Otis and Abby both nodded.

"Fine." She handed them a map and directed the path with her hoof. "You both have to travel along the mountain of Emest, all the way to the top and find the lair of the Dark Evil Villain. The directions are on the map."

"How the cud are we supposed to defeat this dark villain freaky evil guy?!" Otis asked with concern.

"No more questions!" The elderly cow cut off. "You must go, now!"

With that, she shoved Otis and Abby away from her stall, leaving them confused and full of questions. Otis and Abby exchanged puzzled glances, remaining silent for several minutes.

"So...what now?" Otis asked with a worried tone.

Abby sighed. "I think we're actually gonna have to take this journey!"

"I was afraid you were going to say that," mumbled Otis.

"Well, it's the only thing we can do if we want to get unstuck!" Abby turned away for a second, trying not to make it noticeable that she was slightly blushing.

"Yeah, ha...ha," Otis responded, gazing down at his hand on top of hers with a nervous laugh.

"We wouldn't have to make this journey if you hadn't been messing around with that powder in the first place! This is all your fault!" Abby scowled.

"_My_ fault?! You were the one who had to come up and grab the bottle from my hand!" Otis snapped.

"I just wanted to see it! Ever heard of sharing before?"

The two lovebirds continued bickering until they returned back to the barn.

***

"What? Me, in charge again?" Pip asked, surprised.

"Yeah, you're in charge of the barnyard until we get back," Otis instructed him.

"Get back from what?" Pip questioned.

"Um...he-he...the powder got us in a little bit of an accident," Otis said nervously, holding up his and Abby's cemented hands.

Pip practically had to restrict his mouth together with glue to keep himself from bursting out laughing, as well as making a romantic taunt about the two.

"Shut up, Pip!" Otis grumbled.

As soon as Pip finally caught his breath again, he asked, "Well, where do you two have to go?"

"To a long journey along a mountain so we can find the lair of the Dark Evil Villain and defeat him so we can get unstuck!" Abby said in a rather quick, bubbly tone.

Pip burst out laughing again, rolling along the floor. "Okay, okay, if you say so!"

"We mean it! Abby may have been a lying, unreliable source in the past but this time she's telling the truth!" Otis said in a quirky matter.

Abby grunted between her teeth; she wanted to smack Otis and Pip silly right now, but they needed to begin their excursion as soon as possible and it would be delayed months if Otis had to go to the hospital.

"Fine, fine, whatever," Pip sighed in satisfaction. "But wait - everything went wrong when I became temporary leader before!"

"Then...um..." Otis pondered. "Miles can help you!" He pointed over to the old, gray donkey (as seen in the movie) standing by the wall of the barn.

"Whatever you say, Otis," Miles agreed with a smile.

"Okay." Otis turned to Abby. "So...um...you ready to go?"

"Right behind you...literally." Abby had packed a picnic basket with food to last them for their journey. She held it in her free hand.

As the bovine couple began to venture out of the barnyard, Freddy, Peck, and Pig all popped up in front of them and began singing, "Otis and Abby, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Abby punched the mocking trio, causing them to land on their backs.

"SO NOT TRUE!" Otis shouted.

"Have fun on your honeymoon!" Freddy called back to them teasingly, causing Abby to give him another smack.

Once their friends had been taken care of, Otis and Abby departed from the barnyard with a few last goodbyes. They hoped to return within three days, but they had no idea how long the journey would take. The two bovines set off, ready to face the long quest.

* * *

**Sorry for such a long update wait, especially for you, StrawberryIceRose! I hope you and everyone else loved this chapter! =) It's funny because I have to go from the transition to writing my romantic Otis+Abby relationship in my Daisy fic to them arguing in this before they confessed their feelings. XD I also decided to add Miles in this, because we never see him in the show but he still lives in the barnyard! =)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWWWW!! =3 Please and thank you! I will try to update a little sooner next time! Also, sorry if it's a bit short!  
**


End file.
